Blanco y Negro
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Fútbol. A Rukia le parecía algo tan tonto. No le encontraba sentido a sentarse frente a un televisor a ver eso.Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada frente al televisor, acababa de hacer una apuesta, solo esperaba ganar
1. La Apuesta

Estaba subiendo los retos a mi livejournal, pero decidí continuar subiendolos acá...  
Este, es un reto de **Noa-san **en** StopRain**.

Para ubicar a los lectores en el contexto del reto: Deben ser 3 capítulos, con temática mundialista, e IchiRuki incluido.

* * *

**Título: **Blanco y Negro **  
Autor: **sony!  
****

**_Disclaimer:_** _Bleach no me pertenece. __Le pertenece a Kubo-sensei__._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: La Apuesta**

Fútbol.

A Rukia le parecía algo tan tonto. ¿Qué tan divertido era ver 22 tipos persiguiendo un balón en un campo?

—Técnicamente, son 20 tipos. Dos de ellos no se mueven —, le explicó Karin, cuando la enojada shinigami se expresó en voz alta.

¡Daba lo mismo! Eran un montón de tontos persiguiendo un bendito balón y tratando de meterlo en un arco. Ya tenía suficiente con Renji haciendo exactamente lo mismo en la Sociedad de Almas.

No le encontraba sentido a sentarse frente a un televisor a ver eso.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada junto a los tres integrantes de la familia Kurosaki, esperando a que esperara el tan mentado partido inicial del tan esperado mundial de fútbol que todos se desvivían por ver. Todo el día había escuchado a Isshin hablándole del tema a su hijo, y a Karin el doble de entusiasmada por el partido; a Yuzu feliz; y a Ichigo mandando a callar a su padre varias veces, hasta que finalmente éste lo convenció de sentarse frente al televisor; Ichigo, por su parte había convencido a Rukia. Ella, había aceptado, encantada, pensando que era algo totalmente distinto a la afición común de Renji.

No, no lo era.

Y a Ichigo se le había ocurrido traer a su amigo shinigami, que había traído a otros cuantos que se amontonaban en la sala, en la que abundaba no solo el ruido, sino el olor a comida. Rukia los contó a todos en silencio: 21 personas, (ella incluida).

Al menos no era la única que parecía no querer estar allí, su hermano, no tenía muy buena cara; a todos les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias, y una vez murmuró algo, que al Rukia le sonó como una maldición.

Finalmente, y como si no pudiese estar más enojada, sintió el olor del alcohol, era de esperarse, Rangiku estaba presente, donde ella estaba, estaba el alcohol. Y viceversa. Isshin no hizo nada por impedir que su hijo bebiera, es más, no pareció inmutarse. En media hora, la mitad de los invitados estaban borrachos, e Ichigo trataba de calmarlos a todos, mientras culpaba a Renji de haber traído a "esa manada de irresponsables".

—¡No lo culpes, hijo! —, le decía Isshin—Déjalos que se diviertan

—¡Isshin-san, usted es lo máximo! —, dijo alguien, Ichigo buscó al dueño de la voz, era Kira, que ahora le decía algo a Hinamori y recibía miradas amenazadoras de Hitsugaya.

—¡Gracias! —, respondió el padre del sustituto, luego, miró a Rukia—¡Oye, Rukia-chan, ven para acá! ¡Hay suficiente espacio!—, le gritó a la chica, varios lo apoyaron—¡Puedes sentarte en las rodillas de mi hijo, si quieres!—. Recibió un golpe de parte de su hijo, otra mirada asesina de Byakuya y ninguna respuesta de parte de Rukia.

"No puede ser peor, ¿Verdad?", pensó Rukia, después de un suspiro, se acercó a las personas que estaban allí sentadas, encontró un espacio en el suelo, en medio de Hisagi y Renji; allí se sentó; hasta que sintió una mano que le tocaba la cabeza, se volteó:

—Ichigo… —, hizo que su voz sonara amenazadora, él no le hizo caso.  
—Te vas a divertir, créeme  
—¿Tú crees? ¡Todos están borrachos!  
—No todos.  
—Estos dos sí —, le respondió Rukia, señalando a los dos hombres que estaban a cada lado suyo.  
—No, no estamos borrachos —, respondió Renji; Hisagi asintió, coincidiendo con el pelirrojo.  
—Podemos cambiar de lugar —, sugirió Ichigo.  
—No, ella se queda acá —, dijeron los otros dos shinigamis, cada uno tomando un brazo de Rukia. Renji de una manera casi posesiva, mientras que Hisagi lo hacía de una manera cómica.  
—¿Está bien? —, preguntó el pelinaranja, empezando a preocuparse por su compañera.  
—No creas que no sé defenderme —, le respondió Rukia.  
—Está bien, entonces. Supongo —. Ichigo se giró al escuchar su nombre, a regañadientes aceptó la copa que le brindaba Rangiku.

El tiempo trascurrido entre ese instante y el partido inaugural, le pareció casi eterno a Rukia; aunque por fin, sus brazos estaban libres, el licor parecía haber cambiado de ánimo al teniente de la Novena, que se había empeñado en entablar una conversación con ella, convenciéndola de que se tomara una copa. Ya llevaba cinco, y la conversación parecía divertida, sin importar que dos o tres veces el tema se desviara a Tosen, por parte de él, o a Kaien por culpa de ella. Acabó descubriendo ciertas cosas que, en su sano juicio, no habría imaginado de él.

Ya estaba empezando a tomarle el gusto a la situación, —y a la bebida—; cuando escuchó un barullo, alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "apuesta" y "partido". Rangiku hizo que todos se callaran, de algún lugar, sacó lápiz y papel, y empezó a escribir. Las voces empezaron de nuevo a subir de volumen. Escuchaba cosas como "Si pierde, besarás a Kurotsuchi-taicho", o "Invitarás a Omaeda a una fiesta".

—Kuchiki —, la llamó Rangiku—¿Cuál es tu pronóstico?  
—¿Qué cosa? —, preguntó la shinigami.  
—Para el partido  
—Pues…—. Rukia no sabía que decir, hasta que Renji le dijo algo en voz baja, Hisagi le dijo otra, discutieron unos segundos hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo  
—Dilo —, le dijeron ambos. Ella suspiró.  
—Gana México —, dijo en voz baja.  
—¡Ajá! —, exclamó Rangiku, anotó en el papel—¿Qué debería hacer Kuchiki si pierde su apuesta? A ver… A ver  
—¡Yo sé! —, exclamó una voz femenina, de niña pequeña  
—¿Qué cosa, Teniente Kusajishi?  
—Rukia-chan —. La pequeña niña de pelo rosado se puso de pie—Vas a salir con… ¡Ichi!

Renji no reaccionó. Hisagi le sonrió. Ichigo se sonrojó y Rukia hizo lo mismo. Isshin aplaudía cual niño pequeño que acaba de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

¿Acaso podía ponerse peor?


	2. El Partido

Se que se ve como _spam_, pero hacer eso no es mi intención... Es que ya tengo los dos caps listos, y no quiero esperar a reviews, se supone que mañana debo postear el tercero y último.**  
**

**

* * *

Título: **Blanco y Negro **  
Autor: **sony!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Bleach no me pertenece. __Le pertenece a Kubo-sensei__._

**_

* * *

_****Capítulo 2: El Partido**

El partido empezó en medio de la algarabía de los shinigamis presentes. Excepto quizás, por Byakuya que observaba. Solo eso, observaba. Sus serenos ojos oscuros se paseaban por la habitación llena de ruido, licor y gente, que lo hastiaban, sin embargo, resistió el deseo de retirarse solo por vigilar a su hermana; la tal apuesta que Yachiru había propuesto era realmente estúpida, no había modo en que Ichigo Kurosaki aceptara, era cierto, no había aceptado _lo habían obligado a aceptar_, la teniente de la Décima división había colaborado activamente en esto, Renji también, (a pesar de tener la secreta intención de no hacerlo). No se lo perdonaría. Hasta el padre de ese maldito sustituto había celebrado la propuesta de la teniente de pelo rosado. Le habían preguntado su opinión, pero Byakuya se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y murmurar algo incomprensible, hasta que Rangiku concluyó, (erradamente); que "El capitán Kuchiki no tenía nada en contra de la idea de la teniente Kusajishi". La verdad era que Byakuya no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a una pataleta de la niña. Prefirió dejarlo así, y si de pura casualidad la chica perdía, y tenía que salir en una cita con su hermana pequeña, él mismo se encargaría de que no fuera así.

—Bien, Kuchiki-san —, dijo Kira, apareciendo de la nada, —Creo que será mejor rogar por que gane. El teniente Abarai se sentirá mal si sale con Kurosaki-san —. Renji le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, recibiendo risas por parte de sus compañeros tenientes, pues no había acertado en el objetivo, le había dado a su propia rodilla. Maldijo al tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Rukia, que empezaba a encontrar diversión en lo que consideraba un tonto pasatiempo.

Tal vez no podía ser peor, es más, lo disfrutaba. Un poco, quizás se debiera al licor que por fin había aceptado beber. Tenía que aceptar que no era tan malo. Es más, la idea de salir con Ichigo le había empezado a agradar…_"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?"_, pensó; ella. Toda una miembro de uno de los cinco clanes más poderosos de la Sociedad de Almas, en una cita con un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba "_Bueno, tal vez un poco… No creo que esté tan mal"_, siguió, recordando algo que había dicho Rangiku meses atrás respecto al "admirable cuerpo con el que Ichigo había sido bendecido" y lo suertuda que era Rukia al tenerlo _tan_ cerca; con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza desechó sus pensamientos.

Mientras Rukia se debatía en su interior pensando en las características de su chico ideal, (cosa poco propia de ella, pero era la única ocupación que tenía por el momento); y como el chico de pelo naranja se acercaba irremediablemente a su ideal; el partido llegó al final de su primer tiempo. La sala se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Rangiku, auto-nombrada el alma de la fiesta, empezó otra ronda de sake para los invitados, el volumen de las voces subió y volvió a convertirse en un barullo desordenado del cual no se distinguía casi ninguna palabra.

—Hey, enana —, llamó Ichigo, ella no respondió—¡Enana, te estoy hablando! ¡Rukia!  
—¿Qué quieres? —, exclamó ella con agresividad.  
—Te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas  
—¿Qué quieres?—, repitió Rukia.  
—No te ves tan aburrida como hace un rato  
—Pues, para tu información… Esto, Renji y Hisagi-san le quitan el aburrimiento  
—¿Ah, sí? —, para su propia sorpresa, Ichigo sintió una punzada en su estómago, que después de cierto esfuerzo identificó como celos. ¿Celos? Sí, celos. ¿Por qué? Porque aparentemente esta tonta enana hallaba en Renji y a Hisagi la _única _diversión de la fiesta. Él no era el símbolo de la diversión, claro está, pero… No sabía qué pero poner, se sentía mal. Punto.

Hasta que empezó el segundo tiempo del partido, y, trascurrido un rato, Sudáfrica marcó el primer gol; algunos gritaron, otros se quejaron. Renji abrió la boca, sorprendido, Rukia no reaccionó, mientras una sonrisa casi maliciosa se asomó en los labios de Ichigo.

Aparentemente, _tenía_ que pensar en un lugar para llevar a Rukia.


	3. El Resultado

**Título:** Blanco y Negro **  
****Autor:** sony!  
**Género: **General.  
**Rating: **PG-13

_**Disclaimer**:_ _Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kubo-sensei.  
_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El Resultado**

Rukia miraba a Renji, entre enojada y divertida, (si, divertida, ¿Porqué? Lo ignoraba). Hisagi decía algo entre dientes, mientras el partido seguía su curso; más tarde el equipo mexicano se encargaría de empatar, para alegría y esperanza de muchos de los presentes.

—¿Ves, Rukia? Te lo dije —, comentó Renji, ella pareció alegrarse un poco, aún mantenía la esperanza de no perder el partido, y por consiguiente su apuesta, en pocas palabras, no quería salir con Ichigo. No porque jamás hubiera tenido una cita, sino porque una vez solos no sabrían que decir, últimamente las cosas entre los dos se ponían incómodas, en cierto modo por culpa de Isshin, que se empeñaba en molestarlos casi todos los días. Cosa a la que Rukia poco a poco se había acostumbrado, muy a su pesar.

De sus pensamientos la sacaron los gritos a su alrededor, unos de disgusto, otros de alegría, otros de tristeza. Kira se levantó de donde quiera que estuviese, quejándose del dolor de cabeza y de no saber qué hacer con el resultado inesperado:

—¿Y ahora qué, Matsumoto-san?  
—Ahora, nada —, respondió la teniente de la Décima—Nadie ganó y nadie perdió.

Rukia se sintió en parte relajada, no tenía que ponerse a pensar en que tema de conversación sacarle a Ichigo, tampoco tenía que buscar algo decente que ponerse; además tampoco tenía que incomodar demasiado a Orihime, que ya parecía estar en su peor estado de tristeza.

El comentario de Isshin no se hizo esperar:  
—Hijo, te perdiste la oportunidad de salir con Rukia-chan. Hasta otra será…—. A lo que el sustituto respondió con un golpe.

La sala ya estaba desocupada, o al menos sumida en un profundo silencio; la mitad de los presentes ya se había ido, algunos obligados por sus capitanes, (como Rangiku); y otros porque ya estaban aburridos, no había absolutamente nada interesante que ver, ni siquiera otro partido de fútbol, parecía como si todos estuviesen desilusionados por el resultado, claro está, muchos otros andaban felices, porque no había nada más conveniente como _ése _resultado.

Así que en la sala de estar de la familia Kurosaki, solo quedaban cuatro shinigamis; uno de ellos, el teniente de la Tercera, completamente dormido; el otro, el teniente de la Novena, parecía dormido, pero en realidad solo "descansaba sus ojos". Los otros dos, eran el sustituto de pelo naranja y su compañera, la pequeña integrante de la Decimotercera División; casi como se hubieran congelado en aquella posición, en el caso de Rukia, su inmovilidad se debía a que tenía a un hombre con un raro tatuaje en el rostro acostado en sus piernas pretendiendo que estaba dormido, de una manera bastante convincente, sorprendentemente, a Rukia no le incomodaba, las cosas que hacía el alcohol.

El pelinaranja se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, no físicamente, pues tenía todo el sofá para él solo; sino por la visión que tenía a sus pies, sentía el estómago un poco revuelto, y estaba seguro que no había aceptado nada de Rangiku, (bueno, solo un par de veces, pero solo un par); estaba plenamente convencido que era ver a Hisagi tan cómodo en un lugar que debía ser _suyo_; menos mal su padre no estaba allí, había ido con Yuzu y Karin a quién sabe dónde, a Ichigo no le importaba siempre y cuando no volviera para darse cuenta de la extraña escena que tenía lugar en la sala. Si era suertudo, tampoco llegaría a tiempo para darse cuenta que tramaba algo.

La shinigami se removió en su sitio, y con delicadeza retiró la cabeza del teniente de su regazo, seguro mañana no recordaría y si lo hacía, seguro que era lo suficientemente tímido como para siquiera mencionarlo. Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá junto a Ichigo.

—¿Ahora qué? —, le preguntó  
—Hay muchos partidos más para ver  
—No me interesan —, contestó Rukia—Por si no lo sabías, estoy acá por obligación tuya  
—Nadie te obligó a hacer nada, Rukia. Te pregunté si querías venir y dijiste que sí  
—No, no lo dije  
—Sí, si lo dijiste ¡Te escuché!  
—No, Ichigo, no lo dije; no seas idiota  
—Enana…  
—¿Qué?  
—Lo dijiste. Punto—, le respondió Ichigo después de una larga pausa.  
—Si lo hubiera dicho, lo recordaría—. Rukia se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal—Nos vemos después, los hollows no ven el mundial.

Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario, curiosamente, imaginó una gran cantidad de hollows, frente a un televisor, viendo un partido de fútbol… ¿Si los shinigamis lo hacían, porque no los hollows?

—Sería estúpido —, le dijo Rukia, adivinando lo que pensaba— Eres el único que cree que eso es siquiera posible  
—Nunca se sabe  
—A veces eres tan…  
—Oye, enana  
—No me interrumpas  
—Es importante  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Bueno, pues… Ya sabes, hay varios shinigamis en Karakura, ellos se pueden encargar de todo, así que tú y yo vamos a descansar mañana.  
—¿Tú y yo?  
—Pero…  
—¿"Pero" qué?  
—¿Tú estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?  
—Depende de que creas que estoy haciendo. Vamos, Rukia, no seas miedosa  
—Está bien, mañana nos vemos—, le respondió Rukia, Ichigo soltó otra risita; desde lo alto de las escaleras, oculto, Isshin aplaudía como un niño pequeño.  


* * *

Bien...  
Un final relativamente abierto... Lo que pasa después, queda a su imaginación

Recuerden, los reviews son el alimento del escritor


End file.
